Pokemon Masters
by xXknotcrafterXx
Summary: This is a story about a boy named Red and his adventures through Kanto! Rated T for possible romance.
1. Chapter 1 Red

This is the first chapter to my series "Pokemon Masters". I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in it and I do not know why you would think I do. Enjoy!

Hello, my name is Red. I am 10 years old and I live in Pallet Town. Pallet Town is a small town on a peninsula in the Kanto region filled with creatures called Pokemon. When a kid turns 10 years old in Pallet Town they receive a Pokemon from the professor who lives in the town too. His name is Professor Oak. Today is my last day in Pallet because I'll be going on an adventure through Kanto after that. This is my story.

I was awoken by the obnoxious sound of an alarm clock on my bedside dresser. I got up out of bed in a daze, not really sure what to do. Noticing a note on my closet door I read it: 'Dear Red, I had to leave early for work. Remember to stop by Oak's lab! I bought new clothes for your adventure through Kanto! Love, Mom.'

New clothes? I opened my closet door to see that she had bought me gear for my journey. There were blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a red jacket with a white zipper, and a hat with a pokeball symbol etched into it. I quickly put on my new attire and headed over to the mirror to look. I looked like a real trainer! Zipping up my jacket I stumbled down the stairs and ran out of my house. I turned around to take one last glance at it before I went to the lab. After staring at it for a good minute I heard a familiar yell. "Red! Hey Red, it's me Blue! If you don't hurry to the lab Grandpa'll be all out of Pokemon!" Blue, my best friend/arch rival had to rub it in that he got a Pokemon before me. You know what I couldn't care less. I strutted to the lab in a mannerly fashion so that I looked like I wasn't in much of a hurry when I could've been running for my life instead. I walked into the lab to see a girl with long reddish pink hair waltz out of the place like it was no big deal. She was stunning. Her long black dress that reached her knees was simply amazing on her. She had white gloves that you might see on Mickey Mouse and black boots to match her dress.

"Um, hi, I'm Red." I whimpered quietly to her. I must've sounded like a complete coward talking to a girl like that, but the sad thing was that I am. "Hi, I'm Green. I just picked up my Pokemon from Professor Oak and I'm on my way to Viridian City right now. Nice talking to you, Red." She told me, and then just left. I knew where I was going next. Viridian City, here I come!

Walking up to Professor Oak I realized just how psyched I was to get a Pokemon! I could feel all the nerves in my body tensing up. Butterfree dancing in my stomach. "Hello, Professor. So you have any Pokemon left for me?" I asked him smoothly. I would be so bummed if he was all out of Pokemon.

"As a matter of fact I have one more left. Blue got his first pick getting here early and the lady who just walked out got hers. So would you like Bulbasaur?" he asked me. Bulbasaur?

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" I exclaimed, I can't believe I'm getting a Pokemon!

"Well then here's his Pokeball and here's your PokeDex." Oak told me handing me a ball with red on the top and white on the bottom with a button in the middle and a device I guessed was the 'PokeDex'.

I knew I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2 Red

Hey! I'm back and came to tell you I'll be making a new chapter of "Pokemon Masters" once a week every week. I hope you enjoy this entry of "Pokemon Masters"! I do not own any of the characters or Pokemon itself and I do not know why you would think I do.

"Would you like to give a nickname to Bulbasaur, Red?" Professor Oak asked me slowly. Obviously he could tell I was into the moment so he said slowly. I was just so psyched I didn't hear him.

"Say again Professor?"

"A nickname, for Bulbasaur."

"Oh yeah, sure." I responded to the gray haired genius. _What should I name him? Probably something catchy like Viney or Grasser._ "Lofu!" I blurted out, remembering what Mom used to call the meadows of Pallet. I couldn't believe I even remember back then to when I was a toddler. I guess the word Lofu just came to mind.

"Lofu? Quite the nickname I must say! Blue or Green decided not to nickname their Pokemon so I like that you did!" Oak said with enthusiasm.

"Thanks Professor! Where do you recommend I start my adventure?" I asked the gray haired professor.

"Well considering it is the only way to go I suggest Viridian City. It's where most trainers start their journeys. You should also consider taking the Pokemon Gym Challenge. Blue and Green are so I bet you'll follow suit. Though the Viridian Gym Leader hasn't been active you can pass through there to get to Pewter!"

"Okay, to Viridian! Thanks Professor!" I yelled running out of the Pokemon Lab, Lofu in hand.

"Go Lofu!" I had always wanted to say that ever since I started watching Pokemon tournaments as a kid. A green grass-like Pokemon with a bulb on its back came out of the ball. It was pretty small and looked at me funny. "Hey Lofu, are you a boy or a girl?"

Lofu looked confused and started pacing in circles. Then I realized that Pokemon can't exactly talk to humans. "Lofu, if you're a boy jump and if you're a girl don't." I figured that was a simple way to communicate with my partner.

Lofu didn't jump so I assumed it was a girl. "So you're a girl the-" I started asking but was interrupted by "Hey Red! Wanna battle?" I turned to my right and to my dismay Blue was standing there with his Pokemon. His black jeans and huge blue shirt looked new. He also had a new pendant that I assumed he received from his grandfather, Professor Oak.

I stood up and walked over to him; his orange hair was grown out and uncombed. "A battle? Sure!" I responded enthusiastically. My first battle as an official Pokemon trainer. I am so psyched!

"Okay so once one of one side's Pokemon faints they lose right," I asked Blue.

"Yeah that's how it works. Are you ready," he asked quietly.

"Three"

"Two"

"One"

"GO!"

I threw Lofu's Pokeball at the ground revealing the plantlike Pokemon. Blue threw his Pokemon that looked like a red lizard with a flaming tail standing upright. "Charmander, use Scratch!" Blue yelled and the red lizard-like creature charged at Lofu with its claw ready to strike. "Lofu use-" and I stopped. I didn't know what moves Lofu knew! I quickly pulled out the PokeDex I received earlier and pointed it at Lofu. _Moves, moves, moves ah here! Tackle and _growl_. Okay._ "Lofu use Growl to lower the attacks damage!" I yelled at my Pokemon. Lofu let out a high-pitched cry that must've been Growl. But it was too late; Charmander had already reached Lofu and scratched its bulb.

_I have to end this quick. Lofu can't take another one of those scratches._

"Tackle, Lofu!" I said as my partner ran at full speed toward our adversary knocking him backwards. "Scratch, now!" Blue said while Charmander ran back at Lofu to scratch its bulb again. Lofu was breathing heavily and I knew he couldn't go on much longer. "Lofu u-" and again I was interrupted by a scream from the north towards Route 1. "Blue call off the battle, that scream sounded familiar!" I yelled across the battlefield.

"Fine, I was winning anyways." He yelled as he called back his Charmander. I grabbed Lofu's Pokeball and called her back too. We ran towards the scream and Route 1 together.


	3. Chapter 3 Blue

Hey it's Chapter 3 time for Pokemon Masters and I've decided to switch it up a bit by putting the viewers at a different point of view. Enjoy seeing Blue's side of the story! I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in it and I do not know why you would think I do.

That Red and saving people. Geez he just needs to learn to finish a battle before running off like that. And the nickname for his Bulbasaur; "Lofu" what kinda name is that? I was about to win anyways so it's not like I should be too disappointed.

But now we're sprinting to Route 1 because Red heard a faint scream. "Come on Blue! Hurry up that sounded like Green!" Red yelled from a few yards in front of me. The girl from the lab? Green was nice looking but I'm not interested in dating at the moment. If Red is then he's gonna have a tough time training and winning battles.

At this point we were in Route 1 and were looking for the source of the scream. We looked for about two minutes and then I noticed a shadow soar over me. I looked up to find a Pokemon flying around with none other than Green in its talons. I brought out my PokeDex to look at the Pokemon.

**Pokemon: Fearow**

**Type: Normal/Flying**

**Moves: FeatherDance, Fly, Wing Attack, Aerial Ace**

"Hey Red! It's a Fearow" I shouted over to him pointing up above me.

"How are we supposed to get up to it? It's kinda flying, Blue!" Red yelled back hastily.

I thought for the possible ways to get on the same level of a Flying Pokemon. We could bring it down to us though I have no clue how we'd do that. We could climb a tree and jump but I decided that it was too reckless. Got it. "Red, bring Bulbasaur out and use Vine Whip on Fearow to hook on. Then hang on to Bulbasaur to get to Green!" I shouted over to him.

Soon enough Bulbasaur shot two vines out of its bulb on its back and Red grabbed onto them. Green screamed again and I saw Bulbasaur's vine hook onto Fearow's talon. The vine pulled the Grass Pokemon up with Red on its back and once it reached Green Fearow pulled upwards towards the sky. I sent out Charmander to Ember up to the sky but to no avail, Fearow was too high up.

I decided that he'd come down sometime so I left the scene and began walking towards Viridian City where I'd stop for the night. I heard a scream and looked back up toward the clouds to see Fearow's figure getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Soon it was about twenty feet above me and I dropped Charmander's Pokeball and yelled "Charmander, quick, upward Ember!"

My fire lizard shot a pillar of flames from its mouth igniting the bird Pokemon and sending it to the grass. I walked over to the burnt Fearow and its talons were empty. I looked up again to see if Red and Green were falling late. I couldn't see them. I then threw an empty Pokeball at the charred bird. It caught my first Pokemon and I walked on to Viridian City.


	4. Chapter 4 Red

Hey guys it's me back again once again with another installation of Pokemon Masters! This time we're heading back to Red's POV so enjoy! I do not own Pokemon or any of the characters in it and I do not know why you would think I do.

After Lofu and I hooked onto the Fearow with Vine Whip we hung on for dear life. Lofu slowly pulled us up with his vine and we climbed onto Fearow's back. Once I was on the flying Pokemon's back I realized it was pulling up and soon enough we were flying straight into the skies. I looked back to see the faint figure of my rival Blue, who had given me with idea of using Lofu's Vine Whip.

But the whole reason why I had come to climb Fearow was because of Green. She was hanging by the bird's talons when Blue and I came to Route 1. I looked down under Fearow to see Green. She looked unconscious so I looked back towards the ground to see that I couldn't see the tall grass of Route 1 anymore.

All I could see were the clouds of the sky swallowing us up as Fearow flew higher into the big blue. We got so high up that I was starting to lose consciousness. The oxygen up here was so thin that I could barely breathe. I knew if I stayed on Fearow for much longer I would pass out.

I did the natural thing. I leaned back off of the big bird and plummeted towards the grass. Then I remembered. Green. I looked back up towards Fearow and it let go of the pink haired girl. She was falling about as fast as I was. I spread out my limbs to fall slower so that Green could catch up with me.

Once Green was about two feet from me I reached out and grabbed her arm. I pulled her to me so that we could get this fall over faster. I could see the cloud line under us ending and I knew we were about to make impact with the hard soil. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to watch; and then we hit something.

It was flying and it seemed like a Pokemon. I pulled out my PokeDex which looked broken from the hit.

**P_k_mo_: H_o_**

**T_pzzszht**. Then it shut off and I passed out.

I woke up in a Pokemon Center. My eyes flickered a bit and I saw someone standing above me. She had a white apron with a pink dress under it. She had pink hair done into two loops and a hat with a plus sign on it. Then I glanced over to my left to see a Pokemon. It had a pink body and it was holding an egg. It looked at me and grinned over to the pink haired lady.

I sat up in my seat and the lady jumped back. "Ah! So you're awake!" She exclaimed.

"Where… where am I?" I asked her.

"At the Viridian City Pokemon Center! I am Nurse Joy; we found you outside the Pokemon Gym here unconscious with a girl." Joy explained to me. Green!

"Where is the girl I was found with?" I asked quickly. I needed to see if Green was alright.

"She's here too. You woke up before she did. By the way, you have a call from Pallet Town." The nurse told me.

"Okay, I'll check it out." I said getting out of my bed and moving over to the PC.

The PC said 'Call from Prof. Oak'. I picked up the phone and looked at the PC's screen. The face of Professor Oak appeared on monitor "Hello Red! Are you okay? Blue called me and said that you and Green flew off into the skies on a Fearow!" he worried.

"Yeah… we did but then we fell and got caught by another Pokemon that I didn't know the name of." I explained.

"A Pokemon you didn't know the name of? Did you pull out your PokeDex?"

"Yeah, about that…" I said pulling out my broken PokeDex.

"Agh!" he screamed "Oh, well. Send it over by PC, I'll fix it and send it back to you. Just make sure to stay in Viridian City for about a day. Put your PokeDex on the transporter and I'll call you when I get it fixed!" I followed his instructions and my PokeDex disappeared on the PC. The screen went black and said 'Call Ended'.

_Oh well, guess I can't use my PokeDex for today so looks like Lofu and I could use some training!_


End file.
